Cruzando Sonhos
by Paulawot
Summary: Afinal, o que os sonhos podem revelar?


**Título: **Cruzando sonhos.

**Autora: **Paulawot

**Beta: **Debi Kvothe

**Em andamento.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, o Draco e o Harry fariam mais do que apenas se agarrarem em meio a tapas e socos nos corredores. Talvez tapas em meio a cama . ... humm não é uma má idéia ashuahsushaushaush... Mas como a historia pertence a tia rica JK. Então eles ficam só na inimizade mesmo na historia verídica. Srs

**Avisos: **Vai rolar oba oba sim ... sexo completamente explicito entre dois homens lindos e gostosos sahuahsuahs ..Você não curti... não sabe o q esta perdendo. Serio.. é viciante sahuahsuahs, mas se realmente não deseja ler coisas q vão te fazer ter ataques de raiva e afins, aconselho a ir no x no canto da tela e ser feliz, pois eu estou sendo ao escrever isso aqui^^.

**Casal: HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY.**

Aproveitando essa fic, já deixo claro q não escrevo e jamais escreverei alguma fic, com o Draco seme e o Harry uke. Ok? Motivos vcs podem conferir no meu profile, deixarei tudo bem explicadinho lah. Mas como disse, eu só não ESCREVO. Leio sim eles em posições diferentes, mas escrever so com HARRY ATIVO E DRACO PASSIVO. Não concorda? Te dou a mesma dica, vai no canto da tela, aperta o x e seja feliz. Pois eu sou muito alegre escrevendo eles assim^^.

E sem mais. O Cap.^^

**Capitulo 1: **

Fogo.

Desespero.

Suas pernas já não agüentavam mais aquela corrida desenfreada em busca de uma saída.

Livros despencavam a sua volta enquanto se consumiam em cinzas.

O suor escorria por sua face.

Sua respiração falhava conforme mais fumaça ia impregnando seus sentidos, fazendo-o tossir, necessitado por mais oxigênio.

Aquelas malditas portas eram todas iguais.

– QUE MERDA! ONDE É A MALDITA SAÍDA DESSA PORCARIA DE LUGAR? – Gritava a plenos pulmões, talvez na esperança que alguém o escutasse. Mas nada, nenhuma única pessoa se encontrava ali. Chegou a escorrer lágrimas de puro medo por seus olhos.

Uma labareda de fogo ameaçou o engolir, forçando-o, assim, correr em direção contraria. Agora se encontrava parado em frente a uma escada ampla, e sem pensar nas conseqüências, se pôs a subi-la.

Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Uma explosão no piso inferior o fez gritar e se abaixar, procurando proteger-se de algo que pudesse vir a baixo com toda aquela força, que foi capaz de estremecer toda a estrutura do local.

Sentindo o chão abaixo de si começar a faltar, tentou, de modo desengonçado, se levantar e alcançar o próximo lance de degraus em direção ao terraço do prédio. Não conseguindo sentir força suficiente em suas pernas, acabou desabando junto com pedaços restantes da escada na qual se apoiava. Em um único movimento, tomado pela adrenalina, agarrou-se ao concreto que permanecia intacto. Com o corpo pendurado, tentava desesperadamente manter as mãos firmes e subir.

Queria de todas as maneiras salvar a sua vida. Lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente pela sua face, imaginando que o fim já se aproximava. Arriscou olhar para baixo e viu o fogo engolir tudo o que tocava.

– ALGUÉM... POR FAVOR! – Gritou com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, e quando o suor já fazia sua mão escorregar, fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior.

Quando sentiu sua mão escorregando, fechou os olhos com força, aguardando o momento em que seria engolido pelo fogo, entretanto, menos de dois segundos depois da queda, sentiu uma mão áspera tentar alçá-lo para cima. Cruzou o olhar com duas esmeraldas brilhantes, que no momento lhe lançavam tanta intensidade que o fez sufocar mais do que a fumaça intoxicante.

O rosto a sua frente era perfeitamente simétrico, traços fortes e marcados, o nariz subia acima dos lábios, rente aquela boca carnuda de linhas finas, de uma maneira altiva e ao mesmo tempo máscula, sem deixar de ser proporcional e harmônico. Cabelos curtos e volumosos que caiam desalinhados e de maneira singular sobre a face em um formato levemente quadrado, davam um ar despojado e rebelde. A jovialidade transbordava por cada detalhe do homem que segurava sua mão como se a própria vida dependesse disso. E por mais que quisesse dizer que aqueles óculos de hastes redondas lhe fugissem de dentro da perfeição, era impossível não perceber o quanto aquela grande particularidade o fazia ainda mais especial. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê, ele sentia que aquilo era o principal por fazer o outro tão encantador.

– Você não é real, é? – Não pode impedir que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, e apenas percebeu que elas haviam escapado de seus lábios após tê-las pronunciado, refletindo a duvida que pairava em sua mente.

Afinal, aquilo parecia surreal demais. Intenso demais. O olhar que parecia atravessar sua roupagem e adentrar sua alma, em busca de seu coração para poder se alojar nele. O aperto firme em sua mão que denunciava que o outro jamais o deixaria cair. A beleza impar que o fascinava. Mesmo sem entender o porquê, sentia que nada ali era verdadeiro.

– Não, não é real. Mas um dia vai ser. E quando eu te encontrar, finalmente, não irei soltá-lo. Não importa o que nos cercar, não deixarei nada nos impedir de ficarmos juntos. Assim como não te deixarei jamais cair. – A voz grave saia como uma musica a cada frase dita, fazendo com que todos os sentimentos do outro praticamente se derramassem para fora de seu corpo, sendo levados por cada gota de suor.

Não entendia.

Não via lógica em tudo o que acontecia.

Como?

Porque estava tão eufórico com a possibilidade de se ver definitivamente com o moreno de olhos verdes tão selvagens e arrebatadores?

E quando as chamas incontroláveis o ameaçavam engolir, o misterioso homem lhe sorria, deixando à mostra as pequenas covinhas que compunham as maçãs de seu rosto. O sorriso era de lhe tirar a razão e a frase a seguir o fez prender a respiração.

– Eu vou te encontrar. – tudo embaçou, as imagens pareciam apenas um punhado de nevoa conforme iam se desmaterializando. Um medo inexplicável o tomou, e sentindo seu coração disparar em uma sensação de dor, tentou ao máximo se agarrar a algo para não deixar que o outro sumisse, mas no mesmo instante em que tudo se tornou preto, abriu os olhos e se viu sentando de maneira abobalhada em sua cama.

Quando o quarto parou de girar, se viu em meio aos seus lençóis, molhados pelo suor.

Um sentimento de perda o assolava e sentia algo querer vazar por seus olhos.

Afinal, o que era aquilo?

Porque se sentia tão perdido?

Um homem que jamais encontraria na vida, que sequer existia, fizera um estrago na sua mente.

Decidiu que realmente precisava arrumar uma namorada, aqueles anos sem um único relacionamento o estavam fazendo mal.

Acomodou-se novamente em meio aos tantos travesseiros em sua cama de casal, tentando recuperar o sono, mas o que apenas sobrou foram o olhar esmeraldino e a bela face que lhe enviava maravilhosas sensações ao sorrir pra ele.

**HD**

Harry abriu os olhos em meio a escuridão de seu quarto, espantado com o sonho que acabara de ter.

Havia sido tão vivido, tão palpável.

Tudo.

A vontade desmedida de se agarrar aquela pessoa. De salvá-lo, de _protegê-lo_.

Não sabia de onde vinha tal sentimento, mas era descomunal. Era sufocante não tê-lo ali consigo.

Sentando na cama, agarrou os próprios cabelos e se deixou desabar. Aquele maldito sonho realmente mexera com ele.

Podia ver claramente, naquela tempestade dos olhos dele, a surpresa. Olhos delineados e chorosos, com um tom de azul prateado tão raro, o fascinaram por causa do contraste de sua cor com os cílios alongados e quase imperceptíveis de tão claros. Seguindo o contexto, que detinha um nariz proporcionalmente delicado.

A face era marcada nos pontos certos, o tornando masculino, sem deixar de transparecer uma beleza mais aristocrática e quase angelical, com seus cabelos prateados que desenhavam o formato de seu rosto em um triangulo arredondado em suas pontas

Não possuía imperfeições, a pele era alva, e esplendorosamente branca, tão contrastante com a sua, que possuía um tom mais bronzeado. Não chegando a ser exatamente mais escura, apenas menos translucida.

A maciez do toque. O agarre que se tornou o ponto de equilíbrio para ambos os corpos.

"_Você não é real, é?" _

A pergunta rodava sobre a mente do moreno.

Não conseguia esquecer-se dos lábios finos e rosados pronunciando tais palavras. Sentia-se hipnotizado com a lembrança. Tudo naquele estranho era convidativo.

Sentia um ímpeto de sair de casa naquele mesmo instante, querendo encontrar aquela pessoa. Espantava-se cada vez mais com toda a situação. Desde quando se sentia tão desesperado por uma presença que jamais encontrara na vida, e que todas as probabilidades possíveis lhe diziam que não existia?

Mas era a pequena voz que sobressaia e lhe murmurava tímida, que esperasse, não perdesse aquele sonho de suas lembranças, pois algo realmente iria mudar seus dias.

E com um sentimento reconfortante e inexplicável, deitou novamente, buscando o sono. Pensando que, talvez, finalmente pudesse encontrar alguém que lhe preenchesse algo que nem ele mesmo sabia estar vazio.

**HD**

**N/B**: Oi, pessoas lindas! Sou eu, a Debí Kvothe, que estou responsável pela betagem da história. Não sou nenhuma professora de português, então, por favor, ignorem os ocasionais erros que deixei escapar.

Estava comentando, esses dias com a Paula, que há, aproximadamente, uns 500 hits no capítulo de uma fanfiction aqui do site, e que apenas quatro ou cinco pessoas comenta, e isso é desapontador. Não é uma questão de números, e sim de reconhecimento. Eu, por exemplo, sei que demoramos horas pra escrever um capítulo, enquanto você, que está lendo, levaria dois minutos pra comentar um "Oi, estou lendo e gostando, continue!". Então meu apelo: se você está lendo essa história, deixe um comentário, porque isso faz com que ela escreva mais rápido e melhor, já que as reviews de vocês é a carga que precisamos pra agir rapidinho!

Adorei o capítulo. O que vocês acham de um Harry bombeiro? Humm, que homem, meu Deus! Imaginá-lo assim é demais pra minha sanidade mental, rs. Enjoy! Eu quero mais, mais e mais, e vocês?

**N/A**:A fic vai ser bem bobinha gente, estou escrevendo so pra me distrair mesmo ok? Sera leve e terá apenas enfoque no romance dos dois. Espero agradar as pessoas com ela!

E aguardem que não irei desistir dela não viu, hj em dia estou com mais tempo para escrever. E para aqueles que esperam a continuação de tocar... essa fic eu vou deixar na geladeira por enquanto ok? Ela me desgasta muito por ser angst e depender muito de pesquisas e do meu estado emocional.

Escrevi esse cap escutando a musica do Avenged Senvenfold chamada Gunslinger. Recomendo.

E reviews please. ^^ Mesmo se for para darem pedradas srs, serio do mesmo jeito que eu sou bem acida e chata em reviews de historias q não me agradam, se a minha não lhes agradar, se sintam em casa pra falarem tbm. So saibam q se vierem com falta de educação, receberam com sarcasmo e ironia uma resposta minha rsrs .. bem é isso.

E esse cap tem dedicatória viu. Ele vai especialmente pra Fabianadat, que mesmo sumida do ffnet. Me inspirou nesse cap, não sei pq, srsr mas me inspirou. Principalmente numas partes mais a frente, lembrei dela na hora hsauhsuahsuahs. Bem é isso. Aguardem q atualizações ocorrerão entre 10 dias a 2 semanas.


End file.
